Orla vs. Iron Man
Transcript Edit looks outside the window Kayla: "Tony, look. A police car!" police car drives to the Birou house, and Orla arrives out of the car, escorted by a police officer Orla: "YAY! I'M FREE!" (jumping up and down) see Orla wearing an orange prison uniform police officer walks with Orla to the Birou front door and knocks on the front door, and Tony answers Officer: "Orla is currently on parole right now. If she is to violate any of these parole terms, please contact me on this number." Tony Stark: "Thanks, officer." police officer leaves opens the door to the Birou house and goes in see Orla ripping out of her prison uniform Tony Stark: "Orla Jasmine Birou, come here." Orla: "NO!" Tony Stark: "Orla, I need to talk to you for a minute." Orla: "FINE, YOU STUPID FATHER!" Tony Stark: "Your behavior at Halloween this year was very poor! Not only that I purchased a new cell phone and a new costume for your sister and sold all your Dora DVDs on eBay during your absence, but you're forbidden to see or talk to your friends, play with my electronics, watch TV, and ride on your play car for two whole months! And because of this, you're going to bed at 7:00 every day for one week and you will not play Wii for two weeks!" Orla: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH DORA, SEE MY FRIENDS AMANDA, LISA AND WENDY, WATCH TV, PLAY WII, AND MY PLAY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! AND I WANT TO STAY UP EXTRAA LATEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tony Stark: "You should've thought about that before you started misbehaving." bites Tony's arm Tony Stark: "OW! You do not bite me!" places Orla in the Naughty Pit and confiscates her Swiper doll and gets his armor on becoming Iron Man Iron Man: "Orla, you do not bite me. You stay in that pit and think about what you have done. I will be back to give you a spanking." minutes later Man comes back with a rolled-up newspaper Iron Man: "You're getting a spanking now, Orla. Get over here." Man spanks Orla with the rolled-up newspaper Orla: "OWWW! FATHER!" Iron Man: "You were and always have been a naughty girl!" hits Iron Man in the face and spits in Iron Man's face Iron Man: "You are getting a harder spanking!" Man spanks Orla even harder minutes after the spanking is complete Iron Man: "Now go upstairs to your room and think about what you've done, young lady." Orla: "NO! I WILL KILL YOU AND THIS FAMILY!" goes crazy and attacks Iron Man in the face with the rolled-up newspaper. After 6 minutes, Iron Man's mask is completely damaged Man carries Orla to her room and locks Orla in Orla: "Let me out or I'll kill this family!" Cut to: begins kicking her door rapidly starts kicking the walls rapidly, punching holes kicks the closet door rapidly pulls the curtains down punches holes in the walls flips her bed upside down throws one of her shoes at her vanity, smashing the mirror picks up her vanity stool and throws it at the window kicks the nightstand, sending it flying across the room minutes later Tony Stark: "Care for some french fries and broccoli?" Skyla: "Yes, please." hears a loud smashing sound Skyla: "What was that?" Orla: "WHERE'S MY FRENCH FRIES?!?!?!?!" Tony Stark: "You are not getting them tonight! You're just having broccoli." Orla: "I WANT FRENCH FRIIIIIIIIES!" Tony Stark: "No, you will only be getting broccoli and that's final!" Orla: "If I don't get any French fries, I will burn the house to the ground!" eats all of Skyla's french fries and stabs Skyla with a kitchen knife Skyla: "Tony!" Tony Stark: "What's wrong?" Skyla: "Orla ate my french fries! She attacked me with a knife!" shows Tony her empty plate of french fries and a knife wound Kayla: "She ate mine!" shows Tony her empty plate of french fries and a wound Haidyn: "And she ate mine!" shows Tony her empty plate of french fries and a wound on the arm Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY ON A DIET OF ZUCCHINI AND BROCCOLI!" Orla: "I shall duct tape all of your body parts!" Tony Stark: (stern voice) "Don't even think about it!" few minutes later, Tony Stark, Skyla, Kayla and Haidyn are bound and gagged with duct tape, but Tony peels it off and suits up in his armor Kayla: "MMMM MMMM MMMM!" (translated to: "Let us go!") Haidyn: "MMMMMM MMMMMM MMMM MMMMMM!" (translated to: "You're gonna be sorry!") Orla: "I'm gonna kill you all!" Man sends Orla to her room and locks her in Iron Man: "Orla, I am going to save your sisters." Man safely rescues Skyla, Kayla, and Haidyn, and destroys the duct tape Haidyn: "I love you, Iron Man!" Iron Man: "Orla, this could be the millionth time you did this!" Orla: "I hate you, father! I will kill you soon." pulls off Iron Man's mask and throws an alcoholic drink in Iron Man's face Iron Man: (slurring) "Uuuuu....lust.....Dooora....fer.....tuuuuuuuuuuuu......wiks...En......adeeeeeshen, I..em.....goeeng ...tu.......seeend ..........uuuuu.........to.....beeeeeeehavier......mudifeecation........ceeemp." (Translated: You lost Dora for two weeks. In addition, I'm going to send you away to a Behavior Modification Camp!" Orla: "EAT ME!" Iron Man: (slurring) "Doooon't.........uuuuuuuuuuuuuu..........daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....." (Translated: "Don't you dare!") pulls a hunting knife and attempts to stab Iron Man Man calls the police 5 minutes later Policeman: "Young lady, you are now under arrest because you attempted to murder your sisters, vandalized, violated parole, and you were being racist. You also force-fed an alcoholic drink to a hero known as Iron Man." policeman takes Orla back to prison Iron Man: "Thank goodness." Policeman: "The ambulance is on the way, sir." Iron Man: "I was planning on sending Orla to Behavior Modification Camp, officer." Policeman: "Sir, she seems to deserve court more." Court Edit see Orla sitting in the courtroom with a lawyer, waiting for the final verdict see a jury of eighteen turns around and sees Tony, Kayla, Haidyn and Skyla sitting a couple of rows behind her back, she sees the Birou's neighbors, Mr. Rosenthall, Miss Toole, Mrs. Rex, Ms. Kirkright, Mrs. Garret, Mrs. Randall, Mrs. Blaire, Ms. Frelly and Mr. Hughes she sees cousins Bianca, Melody, Madeleine, Catherine and Nicholas with Grandma Birou, Uncle Alfred, Aunt Lisa and Aunt Carol Transcript Edit is bawling her eyes out as Nicole is packing her clothes into a suitcase Nicole: "Stop crying, Orla. I told you, if you kept up this kind of behavior, this is what was going to happen." Orla: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR SKYLA, KAYLA AND HAIDYN!!! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ME IRON MAN WOULD DESTROY ME!" Nicole: "Because they behave, unlike you." Orla: "I don't want to go to Behavior Modification Camp! I hear it's a dump!" Nicole: "I beg your pardon, Orla?" 3 days later, Orla is packed and ready to be sent to Behavior Modification Camp Edit is on the bus to the Behavior Modification Camp with the other bad kids around her age Nicole: "Goodbye, Orla! Goodbye!" Haidyn: "At least we'll have peace and quiet for a while." throws a rock at Haidyn which hits her on the head Haidyn: "OWWW!" bus drives away Nicole: "Okay, now that we're here, what would you like to do?" Skyla: "How about some ice cream?" Haidyn: "Mummy..." Nicole: "What happened?" Haidyn: "Orla threw a rock at me...." Nicole: "Don't fret, Haidyn. I will deal with it." A Couple of hours after Orla has left for Behavior Modification Camp Edit Nicole: "Okay girls, would you like to watch a movie?" Kayla/Haidyn/Skyla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Which one?" Haidyn: "The Little Mermaid." Nicole: "Sounds good. And I also have ice cream to eat after dinner and while we watch the movie." Kayla: "I like it!" Nicole: "Then let's have fun!" Cut to: Officer: "You just got 20 push-ups, Birou!" Orla: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Officer: "You got 40 push-ups!" Orla: "SHUT UP, SMELLY!" Officer: "60 push-ups!" Orla: "I WANNA WATCH DOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Officer: "80 push-ups, 5 jumping jacks, and 2 laps around the track!" Orla: "Go kill yourself, (bleep)!" Officer: "100 push-ups, 30 jumping jacks, 3 laps around the track, and in addition, 15 chin-ups on the bar." Orla: "SHUT UP!" stabs the officer with a knife, but the officer survives Officer: "200 push-ups, 40 jumping jacks, 6 laps around the track and 20 chin-ups on the bar!" Orla: "LOSER!" 10 days after Orla has left Edit applies super glue all over a boy's mouth Orla: "That'll keep you quiet!" Iron Man: (angrily) "300 jumping jacks, Birou! Plus 100 push-ups, do 90 sit-ups, and run 30 laps around the track!" Orla: "Quit speaking, dork." The call Edit lights fire to the bed 5 minutes later Orla: "Can I watch Dora?" Officer: "Negative, soldier!" Orla: "I WANNA WATCH DORA!" Officer: "There is no television in this facility." bites the officer Officer: "Hey, what's the big deal? You did that for what?!" Orla: "I WANNA WATCH TV!!!" Officer: "Stop! You need to improve your behavior!" Orla: "SHUT UP!" stabs the officer with a knife, but the officer survives then sets fire to the bed Tony Stark: "Somebody get a fire extinguisher!" Later... is cooking mac and cheese Haidyn: "When's dinner, mommy?" Nicole: "It's coming, sweetie." picks up the phone Nicole: "Hello?" Tony Stark: "Your daughter Orla is a demon! You have to come get her right away!" Nicole: "I thought the facility was supposed to help improve her behavior." Tony Stark: "She stabbed two officers with a knife and bit one of them, duct taped a boy's mouth shut, and set fire to the bed." Nicole: "Oh no! Was the boy okay?" Tony Stark: "She was also shouting bad words. She was very aggressive. Come pick her up right now!" Nicole: (sighs) "I'll be right there." Nicole gets tough with Orla Edit after Nicole picks Orla up from Behavior Modification Camp Nicole: "Orla, why would you do such things? That was very very very very mean of you!" Orla: (sneering) "I dare and I did." Nicole: "You're pretty lucky that little boy was okay, missy. Now there's one alternative left---Military School!" Orla: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO MILITARY SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicole: "Well, you need to go." Orla: "I'll pee in my (bleep)ing pants then!" Nicole: "DON'T YOU DARE!!!!" pees her pants and hits Nicole in the lip Nicole: "GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!" runs screaming and crying upstairs Orla: "I HATE YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Iron Man: End this. Nicole's decision Edit Orla: "I HEAR IT'S A DUMP, MUMMY!!" Nicole: "Be quiet." Orla: "Hmmph. You just treat me like a criminal." Nicole: "SHUT UP ORLA JASMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orla: "You shut the f*** up and GO KILL YOURSELF OR I WILL SLICE YOUR NECK!" loses her temper Nicole (screaming): "KEEP THREATENING ME AND I WILL SELL EVERYTHING YOU OWN!" 5 days after Orla has left Edit Orla: "Go die!" threatens to lacerate the officer pees in the planters, runs around the center naked Ms. Cook: Oh, dear, Orla's being naughty as usual. Well, I will have to tell my boss to call her mother to pick her up. Cut to: is playing a board game with Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn Kayla: "I win!" 2 weeks after Orla has left Edit Nicole: "If Residential Treatment Center doesn't work, I'm going to need Iron Man's help." is making lunch for Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla Haidyn: "Who is Iron Man?" 1 month after Orla has left, Nicole gets a call Edit is giving Kayla, Haidyn and Skyla a bath phone rings Nicole: "I'll be right back, girls. Mommy needs to get the phone." gets the phone Nicole: "Hello, Birou Residence. Nicole speaking. Who's calling, please?" Tony Stark: "Ms. Birou, it's Tony Stark from Residential Treatment Center. Orla is completely out of control! Come get her right now!!!" Nicole: "What? Slow down, I can't understand you. Could you repeat that?" Tony Stark: "Orla is completely out of control! She ran across the halls naked, shouted bad words, peed in the planters and statues...by the way I will be coming to your house to sort out her behavior" Nicole has had enough Edit drags Orla over to the couch in the living room Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU!!!! YOU WERE BARELY IN THE RESIDENTIAL TREATMENT CENTER AN HOUR BEFORE YOU BEAT UP A LITTLE BOY???" Orla: "Looks like you're out of ideas, Nicole Louise! You will never win!" Nicole: "Actually, I'm not! There's one more alternative--Iron Man for you now!" Orla: "I HATE YOU!!!" Nicole: "AS FAR AS I CONCERNED, YOU'VE LOST YOUR BARNEY & DORA DVDS FOR 2 MONTHS, YOU WILL NOT GO OUTSIDE FOR 1 WEEK EXCEPT FOR SCHOOL!!!! NOW GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM, NOW AND NEVER COME OUT UNLESS YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM OR I GIVE YOU PERMISSION! runs upstairs screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, and she begins trashing and smashing up her bedroom Orla: (screaming and crying at the top of her lungs) "YOU'RE A BIG, FAT DIRTY SMELLY BUTT, YOU'RE AN UGLY OLD SHREW, I WILL KILL YOU B****, I WILL KILL HAIDYN, I WILL KILL SKYLA, I WILL KILL KAYLA, I WILL KILL MY TEACHERS, I WILL KILL THE CHILDREN IN MY SCHOOL, I WILL KILL THE PRINCIPAL, I WILL KILL GRANDMA BIROU, I WILL KILL AUNTY LISA, I WILL KILL AUNTY CAROL, I WILL KILL UNCLE ALFRED AND I WILL KILL ALL OF MY COUSINS, TOO, WHO ARE CATHERINE, MELODY, NICHOLAS, BIANCA AND MADELEINE! WHEN IRON MAN COMES, I'LL KILL HIM, TOO!" flips her bed upside down, smashes the window by using a rock, punches holes in the walls, throws and breaks her toys around and smashes furniture in her room minutes later finally calms down and walks to the kitchen and Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla are eating fruit Nicole: "Hi, Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla." Skyla: "Hi mommy." Nicole: "I've got family news to tell you." Kayla: "What is it?" Nicole: "Due to Orla's bad behavior since last year, we are going to have Iron Man." Skyla: "Who's Iron Man?" Haidyn: "When is he going to come?" Nicole: "Soon. I will register on the Internet now." without warning, Nicole's prized petunias come flying across the room and smashes against the wall Luigi statue comes falling from the second floor and hits the living room floor, smashing into pieces shoves a Yoshi statue over the railing Nicole: "GIRLS, LOOK OUT!" statue falls as the girls except Orla scream and run away Skyla: "Oh no!" Haidyn: "Watch out!" Yoshi statue smashes Kayla: "Oh dear! My twin sister is out of control!" Skyla: "What will we do?" Haidyn: "I hope that Iron Man comes and fixes her behavior." Nicole: "Me too, Haidyn. Me too."